Pair-O-Docs
by TenRose9403
Summary: The Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Amy Pond, and the Eleventh Doctor all get pulled into the same TARDIS. With new people to meet, dramatic relationship changes, and accidental revelations of the future, how will they all cope with the fact that living with a Pair-O-Docs can lead to a paradox?
1. The Meeting

**I wrote this story a while back and decided to bring it back! Here is chapter one, I hope you enjoy. I do not own Doctor Who. No profit is gain from this story, it is purely a work of fiction. **

* * *

><p>" Doctor! " Amy Pond called from down the hallway. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, her eyebrows furrowed. " Hmm. Looks different. "<br>She moved a vase with flowers, trying to see if that would make it look more like what she was used to. Yet, it didn't work, so she moved it back, and noticed a picture: A blonde woman and a man with spiky hair on some landmark, she guessed.

" Weird. " She whispered. Just then, she saw a flash of a madman running down the hallway in the opposite direction of her. He walked back, noticing the ginger hair of Amy's.

" Amy, something's wrong. " Eleven told Amy.

" Yeah, why do you have this lovely couple sitting on the table, here? " Amy asked. " Are you stalking them? That's pretty wrong. "

" No, Amy. This is the model of the old TARDIS. And this room, " Eleven buzzed his sonic screwdriver over a white door with a cursive " R " carved into it. " has someone in it. "

Well, he certainly was right. Right then and there, the blonde woman Amy saw in the picture stepped out, her curious expression quickly turning into a concerned one.

" DOCTOR! " The woman yelled.

" Wait-wha? " Amy pointed to her, then to Eleven, quickly looking at Eleven's surprised expression, then examining it well.

" Rose. " Eleven breathed out.

" ROSE? " The man Amy saw in the picture with spiky hair ran towards her, putting his hands on her shoulders to regain posture. " What? "

" Doctor. " Eleven looked at the two with wide eyes. " The Doctor. "

" Who are you? " The man, supposedly the Doctor, took out his blue-sonic screwdriver, was it- and buzzed the two.

" The Doctor... and Rose Tyler. " Eleven switched his gaze from the tall man to the lady, who Amy guessed was Rose.

" How do you know my name? " Rose stepped back, letting her head lay against his chest and let Ten hold onto her.

" Rose Tyler! " Eleven chuckled. " THE Rose Tyler! Oh look at you, " Eleven ran his hands down her arms. " all blonde, " He ruffled her hair. " and Rose-y! " He pinched her cheeks. Rose still looked at him like he was mad.

" Do I know you? " Rose asked.

" No, but I know you. I used to know you, and then... " Eleven knew he couldn't tell her the future. " um, yeah. I used to know you. "

" I'm sorry, but who are you? " Rose shook her head. She felt Ten tighten his grip on her.

" The both of you, ginger and... bowtie? " Ten scrunched his nose up.

" Oi! It's cool! " Eleven straightened his bowtie." Amy Pond, and the Doctor... " Amy pushed on Eleven's chest. " And I'm guessing Rose and... "

" The Doctor. " Ten told her.

" Doctor, what's going on? " Rose looked up at him.

" Um, Doctor... I'm you... in the future... with my future companion. " Eleven explained awkwardly. " Funny how you can say something in your head and it sounds fine. " He laughed nervously, all eyes on him.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, the next chapters will be up soon. They probably will be short chapters: the ones I am reviving. <strong>


	2. The Sit-Down

**Here is chapter two of the story! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows, it means a lot! **

* * *

><p>" How far in the future, are you, exactly, Doctor? " Ten asked, setting down his cup of tea.<p>

" I'm 907, though only 4 human years have passed. " Eleven answered.

" Ah. Great adventures, I'm sure. " Ten smirked. He knew himself well, and just one week could be full of magnificent species and breathtaking sights.

" Oh, yes. Amazing adventures. Some of the best. " Eleven assured.

" Definitely. " Amy smiled. " Of course, anything that isn't currently on Earth in my time period is amazing, to me. "

Rose smiled at that. She thought it was wonderful to actually be able to relate with another companion of the Doctor - or the future Doctor.

" How did the Doctor find you? " Rose asked. " I think all of his companions have a bit of a back story. Just curious. "

" When I was a little girl he came. He tried to fix the crack in my wall, and ended up having to get back in the TARDIS for a quick trip. Well, a quick trip that lasted years. He _told_ me five minutes... " Amy narrowed her eyes at Eleven. " but ended up taking 12 years. I went through four psychiatrists. I kept biting them because they said he wasn't real. But when he came back, I had to dress up as a policewoman because I didn't know who he was. I may or may not have hit him with a cricket bat. " Rose grinned. " Saved the world. Left again. Then, 2 years later, " She glared at him again. " I finally got to come with him. So technically, it took 14 years to actually travel with him. "

" You. Are. An idiot. " Rose looked at Ten and hit the Doctor on the shoulder.

" Oi! " Ten exclaimed. Rose giggled, grabbing onto his hand.

Eleven looked at the two sadly. He missed Rose. He missed his moments with Rose. He missed being able to hold her hand, walk side by side, talk to her. Amy could tell just that when she saw his face.

When Rose and Ten finally broke out of their world: population Ten and Rose, Eleven let a grin take over his face.

Eleven still had feelings for Rose, but he couldn't, not in any way, shape, or form, take that away from his past self. He knew his past self was the happiest with Rose, and was always the happiest with Rose. He enjoyed watching them, because he remember living with her. His thoughts were interrupted by Rose's voice.

" If you're the Doctor four years in the future, where am I? " Rose asked him, a casual grin on her face. " You know, it's just I'm staying with my Doctor - I mean, you know, this Doctor - forever. "

Eleven's face became very serious. He looked at Amy, who he found was staring at him with sorrow. Once, Amy asked why he didn't like it when Rory gave her roses. One thing led to another, and within a few minutes, she knew the story of Rose. Eleven's eyes quickly flickered to the floor, not saying anything. Rose looked Ten, eyes full of worry. Ten squeezed her hand, trying to calm her down a bit, though it didn't work.

Rose's head filled with ways she could have been separated from the Doctor. She could've kicked the bucket over 100 ways, he could've kicked her off the TARDIS, but whatever happened, she wasn't with the Doctor in four years time, and that scared her.

" If you could excuse me. " Rose got up from her seat and walked away.

" I've got to go after her. " Ten insisted.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SNAP! What's going to happen next? I don't know, I've got to go and rewrite an old chapter! Tell me what you think, I'm so happy that I've already got followers and favorite-rs , along with great reviews! If you can keep up the great reviewing work, than do it! It makes me want to write more and if you're enjoying it, I'd be more than happy to continue. ~ TenRose9403<strong>


	3. The Freak Out

**Chapter 3! Yay! This is my most popular story so far, so I'm going to be focusing on this for now. Sorry fans of Half A Dozen Plus Two and Doctor Who Episode Review, I will update them still, just not as often as this one. Anyways, you guys seem to enjoy this story and want more, so here it is!**

* * *

><p>Ten soniced her bedroom door, knowing Rose had locked it without even trying. After living with her for almost two years, he'd seen her get upset plenty of times, and apparently, locking herself in her room was the solution. He quickly rushed to Rose who was fiddling with the charm bracelet on her arm as a tear strolled down her face, pacing the floor. He hugged her tight.<p>

" Doctor, what does that mean? " Rose asked, her voice weak.

" I don't know, but you've got to stay calm. " Ten answered.

" No, Doctor, really? That can mean anything! What happened to me? " Rose let more tears fall. Ten put his hands on either side of her face.

" Rose, I don't normally say this, but I don't know. I really do not know. And I am sorry - I'm sorry, but if we found out, it could make it worse. " Ten told her.

" Anything could've happened! You could leave me, you could be separated from me, I could die in an adventure of ours. I could die any day now and I'd never know! " Rose panicked.

" Don't say that! Rose, calm down! It's fine. " Ten put his hands on her shoulders. " Look at me. Rose, come on, look at me. " She looked back into his eyes. " Rose, it's fine. I promise. " She was calmed down a bit more, though her breath was still shaky.

Rose walked into Ten's arms, letting him give her a long, everlasting hug. They didn't let go of each other. They didn't want to. Rose was too scared that either of them would be ripped apart separated from each other any second to let go.

" You're right here, you see? You're here, in my reach, and not dead, and not separated, and I didn't leave you. You're here. Right here. " He assured her. " You're next to me and everything's fine. You see? You're fine! You're fine, I'm fine, everything is perfectly fine. "

" I know. I do, I know that, it's just that 4 years from my future, I'm not with you. " Rose ran a hand through her hair nervously. " Do you have any idea how scary that is? Not being with you? I had nothing special to look forward to, domesticated plans, nothing I could be excited for- before I met you. Now I have a whole life of travelling, a whole life of risking my life almost every second of the day, a whole life to look forward to. I may not have plans to settle down and get married and have kids, but... I could travel with you. That's beyond amazing and beyond any life I've ever heard of someone living, both fiction and reality. I might not be on Earth and living a normal life like every other human being, but that doesn't matter. " Rose finished her speech.

Ten pulled back, slightly stunned. He wiped away her remaining tears with his thumb, only to feel more tears fall down on the tip of his finger.

" You know I want to find out. I always do, it's part of me being me. But I can't find out. Neither can you. It'll cause a paradox, and I'm already confused. How are we all here? Two Doctors, two companions, one TARDIS... how is it possible? " Ten asked himself. " But for now, you have to keep calm. You have to tell yourself you are fine in the future, right? "

" How do you know I'm fine in the future, Doctor? " Rose looked at him hopefully.

Ten was silent for a moment. " Well I... I don't. "

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will have Amy settling in. I might do a chapter of Eleven settling in the TARDIS, but he probably will barely have any scenes in his room, so I don't see the reason to. I don't know, if you want to see Eleven's room or have a chapter about it, I can make it. Please review, it means the world to me! ~ TenRose9403<strong>


	4. The Room

**Hey, guys, don't worry. It will get interesting soon, I promise! Individually, Ten and Rose will find out what had happened to them. Ten and Rose will give you guys that dramatic relationship changes the summary promises you! So, I guess I don't own the Ultra HD Smart Curved 3D TV. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Amy and Eleven had sat in silence. Amy would check her nails, Eleven would straighten his bowtie. Eleven would take a sip of his tea, Amy would try to read every word on the business card she found in her pocket. It was very awkward.<p>

" Um, Doctor, " Amy drew his attention to her. " how am I supposed to... you know... sleep? Eat? Relieve myself? "

" Well, from what I've figured out, it's gonna take a while to get back to our rightful TARDIS. So, I guess, we're gonna have to settle here. I'm sure the Doctor and Rose can find us a place to sleep, and eat, and shower. All of the needs can be fulfilled, I hope. " Eleven explained.

Just then, Ten walked into the room.

" I'm sorry it took a while, just some... explaining to do. Nothing to worry about, though. Anyway, since it looks like you guys will be staying here for a while, Amy, you have a room, and you too, Doctor. " Ten told them. " I'm not sure why, considering you never sleep. "

" Oh, great! Thanks! Where's my room? " Amy asked.

" Right by Rose's room. It has a big fancy _A_ on it, you can't miss it. Plenty of stuff in there. " Ten grinned. " Thanks again. " Amy smiled, making her way to the room that was now her's.

Amy walked to the door, and as Ten had said, it was next to Rose's had a big fancy _A_ on it. She turned the golden doorknob with a diamond on the side, revealing her gorgeous room Ten had given her. It was a big, peach room with a pearly colored carpet and warm up lighting. In the very center of the wall ahead of her, it was indented, where her big, queen sized bed sat. It had a plush headboard, silky white pillows with ones with peach colored floral designs in front of it, a silky white bed sheet, a fluffy plaid, peach comforter, and a peach duvet. On either side, there was a wood end table with lamps that gave off warm lighting, and a digital alarm clock on the right one. On either side of the indent in the wall, there sat white bookshelves full of books the TARDIS knew she enjoyed/would enjoy. There was a big, circle light with peach colored floral designs on it that also gave of warm lighting on the ceiling. On the left wall, there was a copy of the City By The Lake. Also on the left wall was a coffee table with a lamp that gave off warm lighting with 3 peach colored covers propping up a small, green plant.

On the right was a fancy, white closet that she guessed was her wardrobe. When she opened it? It was bigger on the inside.

A huge shelf was full of every type of shoe ever. On the side of the shelf, there was a ladder to reach top of the huge shelf, where there were plenty of purses. On the long rack on the left there were tons of shirts and sweaters, along with trousers, skirts, shorts, and leggings. On the long rack on the right, there were so many dresses, Amy didn't know half of the silhouettes were ever invented. Underneath it, there were drawers full of knickers, bras, and swimsuits.

In a corner, the last bit of wall space, there was a 7 foot tall mirror and a small desk with cabinets attached. In the cabinets were several fashion rings, bracelets, earrings, necklaces, feet bracelets, and toe rings. Across from the mirror, there was a small cushioned stool to sit on when putting on her clothes.

" Wow... " Amy sighed. She stepped back out of her wardrobe, closing it.

Amy decided to look at the room more; realizing she missed a few things. There was a plush white couch and white pillows with peach colored floral designs on it, a dark brown, glass coffee table with a clear vase full of white roses, a black remote with a smaller one by it, and a little dark wood box.

Amy curiously opened the box, revealing a note and a necklace.

" Welcome aboard the good ship TARDIS! Since it seems you will be staying here for a while, I got the TARDIS to make you this room. Hope you like it, the Doctor. " It was in gorgeous cursive.

Amy smiled, picking up the box. The necklace had a silver chain, a blush pink pearl with two diamonds on either side of it. On the right of the room, there was a plush white armchair with the same white pillow with peach colored floral designs on it. On the wall in front of her bed was an Ultra HD 3D Smart Curved OLED TV.

The door from the left of her bed led to a bathroom. The room was tan with white tiles. The shower was huge with a built-in seat made of tile and a removable and extendable shower head. Hanging over the shower were 2 tan fluffy towels and 1 white. A bathtub sat next to the shower with all the same things from the shower, just transferred to the tub. Next to the bathtub was a white, high-efficiency, and pressure assisted toilet with super soft and efficient toilet tissue. In front of that were counters with dark wood and white tiles on the counter tops. It had one big sink, a huge mirror, a glass with clear floral patterns on it that contained a white and pink tooth-brush, floss, and minty tooth paste. In the corner, there were plenty of hair products. Right next to it was a dark wood weaved basket full of beauty applications.

The first drawer had tons of hair products to apply.

The second drawer had a hair brush, a hair straightener, a curling iron, a hair dryer, headbands, hair clips, and bobby pins.

The third drawer had cotton swabs, cotton balls, and wash cloths.

The fourth drawer had plenty of makeup, most of them being things she'd never heard of before, but they looked fancy.

The fifth drawer had nail treatments in it such as nail files and The sixth drawer had many different colored nail polishes, sparkly nail polishes, stick on nails, and other types of nail decorations that Amy didn't know existed.

Amy was too shocked to say anything. It was beyond anything she ever imagined. Much better than what Eleven had given her before. Probably because he designed the rooms himself. But you can't expect much from a man in a bowtie.

" Oh... wow! " Amy laughed.

" I know, right? " Came a voice.

" Oh God! " Amy jumped. She giggled when she realized it was Rose. " You scared me. "

Rose smirked. " It's so nice in here. The Doctor always seems to let his TARDIS do all the room planning. Oh, and this cabinet here, " Rose opened a cabinet. " lady hygiene products. "

Amy giggled. " Good to know. "

Rose grinned. Amy liked Rose so far. She reminded her of herself; a bit feisty, sweet, and good-hearted.

" This is amazing. Does the Doctor give you rooms like this? " Amy asked.

" He gives everyone rooms like this. It's great. Not before he met me, he says. God knows why. " Rose never thought Ten would ever love her. A girl could dream. " Since we're gonna be right next to each other, I'm sure you can see inside. " Rose smirked.

" I do have one question, though. What does, " Amy ran to her bedroom, grabbing the small remote. " this do? "

" Oh, you'll love this. " Rose followed Amy into her room. " This is one of my favorite parts. It's one of those moveable beds, you can fold it up, " Rose made the bed fold slightly, " and even make it massage you. Oh, and the mattress? Memory foam. "

Amy's mouth dropped. " No. "

" Yes. " Rose giggled.

" You know... I wouldn't mind staying here a bit longer. " Amy decided.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Again, it will get interesting soon, I promise! Please review and let me know how I am doing! ~ TenRose9403<strong>


	5. Author's Note: Thank You

**This is just an author's note because I wanted to say something to you guys. Don't worry, a new chapter will be up soon. **

**You guys are absolutely amazing. **

**I just started posting on FanFiction but I've written stories since I was 6. **

**During this year, I've definitely gone out with my writing and have upgraded my writing skills, and I still am. I've only just started fanfiction stories, though. **

**I've read FanFiction for as long as I can remember, but never written any. I never understood why people went all out and were always "Oh my gosh, thank you guys for reviewing! It means a lot! Thanks for giving me a favorite and following the story!".**

** Now that I am a writer on FanFiction, I do.**

**It means so much to me that you guys review and favorite and follow. It makes me feel like I actually am something. **

**Now, here is something I bet you guys don't want to listen to, but I need to discuss this:**

**I was insecure****. **

**I didn't think anyone would ever appreciate my writing.**

**But now that I've been writing on here and I've gotten so much positive feedback, I've gotten over that. I can stop constantly shaking my head at my writing because I know that at least someone enjoys it - at least it means something to at least someone. **

**I know you guys are like, "Oh my gosh, TenRose9403, get to the point and upload a new chapter!" because I want to get to writing my new chapter for this as well. But I just want you to know.**

**Even though it's just a few reviews, a few favorites, and a few views, it means the world to me and I want you guys to know that. I want you guys to know that you're making my world brighter everyday, with each person who favorites/reviews/views it. **

**Thank you guys, once again. **

**~ TenRose9403**


	6. The Movie

**This is one of my most popular stories, so I'm continuing it! **

**I don't own the Hunger Games or anything.**

* * *

><p>Amy and Rose had to admit - they loved watching movies together. A TV in front of them with popcorn and some candy was always a great way to get away from the craziness of the TARDIS, along with everyone in it.<p>

_"When they ask, you say you couldn't help yourself. You're so in love with this boy that the thought of not being with him is... Unthinkable. You'd rather die... than not be with him, you understand?"_ Haymitch told Katniss.

"They left out so many important parts in this movie! What about actually falling in love, not pretending?" Amy asked.

"I know! That was important! But this is a great movie, none of the less." Rose put a hand to her heart.

"Even though the concept of fighting to the death is so dark, the dialogue made it so worth reading." Amy decided.

_"And what about you, Peeta?_" Caesar asked.

_"She saved my life."_ Peeta answered.

_"We saved each other."_ Katniss added.

"Aww!" Both Rose and Amy cooed along with each other. They giggled.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, the star cross lovers of District 12, this years victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!_" Caesar exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"I can't really decide if I like Caesar or not." Amy made a face.

Rose smiled. "He's cool. I like his hair."

They both chuckled.

_"Congratulations."_ Snow congratulated Katniss.

_"Thank you."_ Katniss replied

_"What a lovely pin."_ Snow admired the mocking jay pin.

_"Thank you, it's from my district."_ Katniss informed.

_"They must be very proud of you."_ Snow nodded.

"You're a jerk, Snow!" Amy mumbled through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Throw a piece of popcorn at him." Rose directed Amy.

Amy launched a piece of popcorn at the television, missing him by a frame.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! I accidentally hit Katniss!" Amy crossed her arms.

"She's had enough torture already, the last thing she needs is a piece of popcorn in her face." Rose put a hand on Amy's shoulder, saying her words softly.

"Oh, I know! I didn't mean to hit her!" Amy pointed a finger at Katniss on the screen.

_"So, what do we do when we get back?"_ Peeta asked.

_"I don't know."_ Katniss replied to Peeta._ "I guess we try to forget."_

_"I don't want to forget."_ Peeta shook his head.

"You don't want to forget? After torture of getting cut, shot, and almost getting mauled to death by weird dog-gorillas, you don't want to forget?" Rose asked, mouth open.

"The only other reason I can think of is so you can brag to people. Like, 'Yeah, I was in the Hunger Games.'" Amy kissed her teeth as the raised both her eyebrows. Rose giggled.

"'Oh, you almost cut your finger off preparing delicious food for your family? Well, I got my leg cut off from a sword. While I was fighting ot the death.'" Rose flipped her hair.

"'You went hunting? Hmm. I shot an arrow in a person's forehead.'" Amy clicked her tongue. "'And killed him.'"

"'Giving birth was a pain? I was had no food, no water, no place to sleep, no medicine for my many injuries, and had to watch out for potential murderers.'" Rose held her hand up to her face, examining her nails.

"'Aww, you burned your finger on the stove? I burned my leg from a forest fire that magically appeared.'" Amy rolled her neck.

"'You have a broken arm? My arm got infected after it was slit open and lots of dirt and bacteria got into it.'" Rose fluttered her eyelashes.

"'Someone pushed you down and kept you there? You felt like you couldn't breathe? I got pushed down on the ground as a girl slit open my forehead and almost cut around my lips.'" Amy smiled brightly.

They both burst into laughter.

"'Your period cramps feel like your uterus cutting itself out? My uterus almost got cut out by a man-woman.'" Rose scoffed.

Amy laughed. "Oh, gosh!"

"It's such a brilliant story, though. The most amazing part of it was the descriptions of the injuries, to me." Rose nodded.

"I had to have a barf bucket next to me during reading The Games." Amy admitted. Rose giggled.

"Yeah. Especially when Katniss spits blood in Clove's face." Rose cringed.

Amy pretended to throw up. Rose laughed.

"It's so violent!" Amy cringed.

"I do have one problem, though: in the book, Peeta, like, gets his leg cut off or something like that, right? In the movie, they decide, 'Oh, it's just a little cut! Put some medicine on it, he'll be fine." Rose shrugged.

"True, but I guess you can't have everything. Like, they focused on the love triangle more than The Games itself." Amy shrugged. "It's still a fantastic movie. I like it better than the second.

"I haven't seen the second movie..." Rose widened her eyes.

"Well, let's watch it!" Amy and Rose giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>There you are! Tell me how I'm doing. Favorite it if you enjoyed and follow if you want to see more! Review and tell me what I can improve on! Love you guys! ~TenRose9403<strong>


End file.
